1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle that can control driving in an advancing direction or in a traversing direction to enable a distance sensor to recognize an overtaking lane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, driving assist apparatuses can provide a function of assisting driving in an advancing direction of a vehicle (e.g., Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC)), or a function of assisting driving in a traversing direction of a vehicle (e.g., Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS) or Lane Keeping Assist System (LKAS)). Along these lines, autonomous driving vehicles that can be automatically controlled in the advancing/traversing direction without a driver's intervention have been in development.